detectiveconanworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 1
Volume 1 was released on June 18, 1994 in Japan. Prologue - Roller Coaster Murder Case Characters introduced File 001 - The Heisei Holmes At a party in a mansion, high school detective Shinichi Kudo solves the murder of the host's wife for Inspector Megure: the wheelchair-bound host is the killer and his broken leg healed weeks ago. The next day, the newspapers and TV reporters proclaim Shinichi's latest success, but his childhood friend Ran Mouri is upset at him for once again taking business away from her father, a private detective. She reminds him of his promise to take her to Tropical Land, since she won her karate tournament. When they go, Shinichi spends a lot of time talking about his idol, Sherlock Holmes, and even deduces that a woman in line with them for a roller coaster is a gymnast using Holmes's classic observation style. This focus on Holmes upsets Ran a little, as she was looking forward to a day with just Shinichi. On the roller coaster, a man named Kishida is mysteriously beheaded in the tunnel. The suspects are the victim's girlfriend Aiko, their friends Hitomi (the gymnast) and Hitomi's friend, and two mysterious men in black. After Inspector Megure and the police arrive, they discover a bloody knife in Aiko's bag and arrest her. However, Shinichi explains that a woman wouldn't have the strength to decapitate someone with just a knife. He then explains that the killer used an object like a purse or a backpack to escape the ride restraints and wrap a wire around the victim's head while in the darkness of the Mystery Coaster's tunnel. After tying the wire around the victim's head the killer tossed a hook attached to the other end onto the roller coaster's track, beheading the victim using the coaster's speed and movement. Shinichi concludes the murderer is Hitomi, as her expertise as a gymnast makes this feat possible. Shinichi proves her guilt through two crucial pieces of evidence: # Hitomi's pearl necklace (the murder weapon) is missing after the end of the ride. # Hitomi has a tear-trail on her face that runs horizontally, which is impossible unless she were crying during the course of the ride. Hitomi breaks down and admits that Kishida was her boyfriend in college, but he dumped her for Aiko, so she decided to kill him at the same place where they had their first date. While consoling Ran, who was upset by the crime, Shinichi sees one of the men in black run by and decides to follow him. He tells Ran to go home without him and Ran has a strange feeling she will never see him again, but cannot run after him because her shoelace breaks. Shinichi spies on the man in black making a blackmail transaction with a company president. With Shinichi distracted by the scene, the other man in black hits him from behind and knocks him nearly unconscious. Many cops remain in the area, so the men in black force-feed Shinichi a "new poison" that purportedly leaves no trace behind in the body to provide a cause of death. After they depart, Shinichi's body begins to steam and feel like it's burning; his last thought before finally losing consciousness is of Ran. When he awakens, he has been found by park security guards who refer to him as a "boy". The last panel reveals that Shinichi now has the body of a 6 year old. People Company President's Daughter Case Characters introduced File 002 - The Great Detective Turned Small Unaware of his condition, Shinichi tries to explain to the security guards the events he witnessed but they dismiss it as an over-active imagination. Shinichi then sees himself in a mirror and realizes his body has shrunk. He escapes from the guards and heads home, where he runs into his neighbor and family friend Professor Agasa. Naturally, Agasa does not believe the child's claim that he is Shinichi Kudo, but when Shinichi correctly deduces that Agasa had just run home from a restaurant, Agasa realizes the truth. Inside his house's library, Shinichi dons his old elementary school uniform and discusses the situation with Agasa. Shinichi asks him to make an antidote, but Agasa cannot without knowing the ingredients to the poison. As Agasa insists that Shinichi keep his identity secret for fear of the men in black realizing he is alive — and coming to kill him and anyone he may have told about them — Ran arrives in search of him. Agasa stalls Ran as Shinichi hides behind a desk and turns his father's old glasses into a makeshift disguise. When she discovers him, she finds him adorable and asks his name. Shinichi panics, looks at the nearby books, and answers Conan Edogawa, from [[Arthur Conan Doyle|Arthur Conan Doyle]] and [[Edogawa Rampo|'Edogawa' Rampo]]. Agasa tells Ran that Conan is a distant relative whose parents are in the hospital and have asked him to take care of him. But, he tells her, he is a single man and cannot properly take care of a child, so he asks Ran to take him in. When Conan hisses protests, Agasa quietly explains to him that Ran's father Kogoro is a detective, and Conan realizes that if he lives there he may find information leading to the men in black. Excited by the prospect, Conan agrees and goes with Ran to ask Kogoro if he can stay. On the walk home, Ran asks Conan if he has a person he likes, explaining that she does. Intending to tease her, Conan asks if she is talking about Shinichi. To his surprise, she admits to it but asks Conan not to tell Shinichi. This revelation causes Conan to almost admit his identity to her, but they are interrupted by Kogoro rushing out to the street in pursuit of a case: a rich man's child was kidnapped by a man in black. He heads off in a taxi, but belatedly realizes that Conan snuck into the car and Ran followed Conan. As Kogoro and Ran argue about whether they'll interfere with his work, Conan is thinking only of the men in black... File 003 - The Unwelcome Great Detective Conan, Kogoro, and Ran arrive at the house of Kogoro's client. The house's butler saw the client's daughter, Akiko, kidnapped by a large man dressed in black, but the butler's behavior is oddly suspicious - among other things, he claims that the kidnapper's demand for ransom money on top of temporarily closing the client's company must be some sort of mistake. After realizing that an outsider couldn't have gotten past the house's guard dogs unnoticed, Conan sets up a few hints that lead Kogoro to finally deduce that the kidnapper was actually the butler. The butler confesses to hiding Akiko in a hotel, but before they can leave to collect her, a housemaid rushes out with a phone call. The caller reiterates his demand of 300 million yen for Akiko's ransom. File 004 - The Sixth Smokestack After initial skepticism from the adults, Akiko's plea for help over the phone proves that she has truly been kidnapped. The kidnapper threatens to kill her if his demands go unmet or if the police become involved, but Akiko interjects a clue about her location: she is in a school warehouse, and can see a smokestack from the window. The kidnapper quickly ends the call, and the adults debate how to proceed while Conan worries that Akiko's gamble has placed her in imminent danger. Borrowing Akiko's favorite dog as a mount for the sake of speed, Conan investigates the five nearby school sites that match her description but finds nothing. However, Conan then notices a tall building that looks like a smokestack when viewed from the side, and deduces which school in the area views it from that angle. At the school, the kidnapper closes the ransom deal with Akiko's father and prepares to kill her, but Conan arrives just in time to interfere. The dog attacks the kidnapper while Conan reassures Akiko, but by using a school bat the kidnapper subdues the dog and then goes after Conan. Conan's new body is too weak to fight back, even with his prized soccer kick. All he can do is dodge for as long as possible, and when one too many hits lands, the kidnapper prepares for the finishing blow... File 005 - The Other Perpetrator As Conan takes a beating, Akiko realizes that her dog has not helped because he has disappeared. Immobile, bruised, and bleeding, Conan mentally acknowledges that his tiny body seems incapable of subduing a caught criminal and he braces himself for the kidnapper's final attack. However, Ran suddenly darts in front of Conan, blocks the baseball bat's downward swing with an arm and then knocks the kidnapper unconscious with a series of powerful karate moves. Kogoro and the dog arrive as Ran unties Akiko, and Ran explains to Conan that the dog returned home with one of Akiko's shoes in order to lead them to Akiko's location. Client and daughter are reunited, and Akiko defends the butler's actions by explaining that she came up with the kidnapping scheme herself in order to spend time with her workaholic father. The client praises Kogoro's method of finding Akiko, though Shinichi privately grumbles that the credit really belongs to him — a fact Akiko acknowledges as she thanks Conan for saving her. On the taxi ride home Kogoro gloats over the success of the day and the client's promised reward. Ran broaches the idea of Conan staying with them for a while, which Kogoro enthusiastically approves, treating Conan like a good luck charm. As Kogoro laughs, Conan broods over his new apparent helplessness, and how to change that by the time he tracks down the men in black. People Bloody Idol Case Characters introduced Gadgets introduced File 006 - From Third-Rate to Great Detective Three days after he initially shrank, Conan wakes up to find himself still stuck as a child. He visits Professor Agasa to complain about Kogoro's inability to do anything himself, but Agasa reminds him he is there to find leads on the men in black and that he must not reveal his identity to anyone, especially the Mouris. Agasa also mentions that to quiet Ran's fears over Shinichi's absence, he told her that Shinichi was gone on a case but will return home soon. To aid Shinichi's efforts, Agasa presents the Voice-Changing Bowtie, which will allow the imitation of any voice. Shinichi returns to the Detective Agency, where Kogoro is woken by an alarm to see his favorite celebrity, Yoko Okino, perform on TV. For the sake of the show, Kogoro initially dismisses a prospective client — until he realizes that the client is Yoko Okino herself, in need of help. The scruffy detective instantly changes into a much more sophisticated version of himself, and Yoko explains her recent trouble with a stalker. Her manager, Yamagishi, asks Kogoro to solve the case discreetly, and Kogoro proudly assures them both of his skills. Ran convinces Kogoro to take her and Conan along to Yoko's apartment, but when they all arrive the door opens to reveal a bloody corpse lying on the floor inside. File 007 - The Bloody Case of the Lovely Pop Idol Seeing the dead body, Kogoro immediately orders Ran to summon the Police. When Inspector Megure arrives with his investigation unit, he is annoyed to see Kogoro because apparently when Kogoro was an officer under Megure's command he made cases difficult. Megure also complains about the heat in the room, which Yoko confirms is unusual. Conan points out several other oddities in the room and accidentally starts analyzing the case aloud, earning looks from both Kogoro and Megure. The coroner confirms that the body died from a knife that belongs to Yoko, and Megure inquires whether Yoko or Yamagishi recognize the victim. Yamagishi nervously approaches the body to look and clumsily slips in the blood, which Conan realizes was manufactured to cover picking something up off the body to hide it. After Yamagishi denies recognition and prompts Yoko to agree, Conan discovers that the hidden object was a long hair. Megure suspects Yoko, but Kogoro assumes that Yamagishi having a key to Yoko's apartment means he is the killer instead. However, the key was recently lost at the recording studio — and Yoko's worries about a stalker began after that. Meanwhile, Conan continues investigating and discovers an earring under Yoko's couch, but cannot get the adults to look until he uses the bowtie to imitate an adult's voice. Yoko recognizes the earring as belonging to Yuko Ikezawa, a fellow TV star, and after Yamagishi mentions that Yuko holds a grudge for losing out on an acting role to Yoko, several officers go to bring Yuko to the scene for questioning. File 008 - Resemblance Yuko rants over being summoned to the crime scene, insisting that suspicion should fall on Yoko as the apartment owner. She does acknowledge the earring is hers, but denies the idea that she could be the murderer and goes to use the restroom. Conan notices that Yoko and Yuko look identical from behind, but when he tries to inform Megure and Kogoro they angrily dismiss him as an annoying distraction. Ran tells Conan that he's a little young to try solving cases like Kogoro and Megure, but they'll surely solve the case soon... A bit more melancholy, she adds that Shinichi would have solved the case right away, and wonders what happened to him, prompting Conan to passionately declare that Shinichi will definitely be home soon. When Yuko lights a cigarette Conan acts like a little kid to point out that though she claimed to have never been at Yoko's apartment, she knew that a Statue of Liberty statuette is actually a cigarette lighter. Conan then immediately asks after the bathroom to make Kogoro realize that Yuko knew where that was, too, and he accuses Yuko of killing the victim to cause a scandal for Yoko. Yuko denies killing him, but confesses that she was the 'stalker' harassing Yoko and had entered the apartment to steal something, was attacked by the victim, fought back, and fled. Kogoro and Megure doubt the denial, but immediately afterward the victim is identified — a young man named Akayoshi Fujie, who attended Yoko's high school. Yamagishi continues to deny that Yoko might know him, but Yoko breaks and confesses that he used to be her boyfriend, who broke up with her before her debut but kept trying to get back together recently. Yoko, Yamagishi, and Yuko all are suspicious, and as Conan tries to figure out the truth, he notices a strange dent in the wood floor where the body had been. Putting the dent together with the initial disarray of the room except for a single upright chair nearby, the unusual heat of the room, the water marks around the body, and the hair in the body's hand, Conan realizes he's solved the puzzle, but Kogoro prepares to pronounce his own conclusions about the culprit. File 009 - An Unfortunate Misunderstanding Kogoro again accuses Yamagishi of murdering Fujie to prevent a possible scandal, but Conan kicks an ashtray at the back of Kogoro's head. Knocked unconscious, Kogoro falls into the chair behind him, and Conan uses the Voice-Changer Bowtie to explain the truth. If Yoko or Yamagishi had planned the murder, they should have planned out alibis in advance, particularly since their keys made them prime suspects. However, Yuko admitted that she met and fought the victim, which she would have denied if she'd accidentally killed him trying to get away. The hair from Fujie's hand that Yamagishi hid would implicate Yoko, but he'd been stabbed from behind and died instantly — the hair is a false clue left by the real murderer, Fujie himself. Fujie froze the knife in a block of ice, and threw himself back-first onto the blade. Conan proves that Fujie killed himself and and made it look like murder with the following evidence: # The high temperature melted the ice, creating the water spots on the floor around the body # The oblong dent in the floor will match the shape of the knife handle # Fujie's fingerprints on Yoko's hairbrush prove the intent to frame Fujie killed himself because he was still in love with Yoko, but broke up with her at Yamagishi's request and always regretted it. He approached Yuko desperate for one last chance with Yoko, but when Yuko screamed and ran, the love became despair and hatred. After Conan finishes the deduction, and officer returns with Fujie's diary that confirms his tragic state of mind. Kogoro re-awakens just in time for Megure to congratulate him on his excellent detective work. A few days later, Ran and Conan walk home with dinner groceries and see a public broadcast of Yoko. Ran comments that Yoko is so strong to continue on after all that occurred, and that she's not that strong... Shinichi's week-long absence leaves her unable to sleep at night. Later that day, as Ran continues to worry, Conan uses the bowtie to call from a payphone as himself, to reassure her that he's all right, and he'll return as soon as he finishes the case he's working on. As they talk, Conan wishes he could speak to Ran again, not through a machine, but with his real voice. People Trivia * On the page Shinichi announces his new identity as "Conan Edogawa", on the bookshelf behind him on the right hand side is a book lying on its side. The book in question is actually the first volume of the Magic Kaito manga. * The title for each chapter are worded as the following in Case Closed: :* File 001 - A Modern-Day Sherlock Holmes Cover in other countries See also * Manga * Volume 1-10 * Detective Conan References de:Band 01 Category:Volumes